Vindicated
by r3diavolo89
Summary: <html><head></head>Obsesi dan kecenderungan menjadi psycho membuat Choi Siwon menjadi sangat berbahaya. Siwon - Yesung. Yewon. Wonsung.</html>


**Title:**

Vindicated

**Pairing:**

(Not So) YeWon

**Genre****&Theme:**

Mystery, Psycho, Stalker (Please don't read if you're not into these things)

**Rating:**

PG-15 (Warning for inappropriate scenes and/or words)

**Length:**

One-Shot

**Disclaimer:**

Yesung is Siwon's. Siwon is Yesung's.

**Summary:**

Obsesi dan kecenderungan menjadi psycho membuat Siwon bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya.

****r3diavolo89****

**Siwon's POV**

Aku tidak begitu suka berkenalan dengan orang lain ataupun bersosialisasi, tapi baiklah akan aku beritahukan pada kalian sedikit tentang diriku. Namaku adalah Siwon. Choi Siwon. Tahun ini usiaku 28 tahun. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih belum menemukan pasangan hidup. Aku rasa itu bukan karena wajahku, hey aku tidak bisa dikatakan jelek. Tampan, bahkan sebagian mengatakan 'cenderung sempurna'. Tapi aku rasa tampang bukanlah jaminan untuk itu. Mungkin karena aku bukanlah orang kaya, jadi mereka tidak tertarik padaku. Atau mungkin orang-orang hanya menilaiku dengan pikiran-pikiran bodoh dalam otak mereka? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu sebenarnya. Toh suatu hari aku yakin akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku dan membuatku tergila-gila. Seseorang yang seakan-akan memiliki magnet dalam tubuhnya dan mampu menarikku mendekat meskipun aku berusaha menjauh. Seseorang yang menjadi takdirku.

Sekarang akan aku ceritakan sedikit tentang tempatku bekerja. Aku bekerja di sebuah toko buku di kota Seoul. Tidak banyak hal menarik yang bisa ditemukan ataupun terjadi disini. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu senang bekerja disini, bosku adalah salah satu orang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Dia selalu mencoba mencari-cari kesalahan di setiap tindakanku. Jika aku melakukan satu saja kesalahan kecil, itu pasti akan membuatnya begitu senang. Satu alasan bagus untuk mendepakku dari sini.

Huh, seandainya aku bisa menemukan pekerjaan lain, aku pasti sudah pergi dari tempat sialan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, garis kehidupanku sepertinya memang tak mengijinkanku untuk menikmati kehidupan yang lebih baik. Aku benar-benar bosan dan seperti tak punya tujuan.

"Hai." Aku sedang membersihkan salah satu rak buku ketika seseorang menyapaku dengan ramah. Saat aku menoleh, dia tersenyum. Senyumannya membuatku terpaku. Ia seorang _namja_, tapi terlihat begitu indah dan cantik. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa tertarik dengan salah satu pegunjung di toko ini.

"H-hai," jawabku gugup.

"Bisa bantu aku mencari sebuah buku? Dari tadi aku tidak bisa menemukannya," ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

"T-tentu. Buku apa yang kau cari?" tanyaku pelan, masih mencoba mengatasi kegugupan yang aku rasakan sejak tadi.

Dia mengatakan sebuah judul buku dari penulis yang tidak begitu terkenal. Aku sendiri agak kesulitan mencarinya, namun semangatku begitu menggebu-gebu. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu senang menjalani pekerjaanku sebagai seorang penjaga toko buku.

Kami tidak banyak mengobrol, tapi aku sempat menanyakan namanya. Dan dia yang begitu ramah menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir indahnya. Kim Yesung, nama yg cantik. Tapi dia tidak bertanya tentang namaku. Seharusnya dia balik bertanya kan? Baiklah, sepertinya harus aku sendiri yang memberitahukan namaku.

"N-namaku Choi Siwon," ujarku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak begitu memperhatikan saat aku mengatakannya. Mungkin karena buku sialan itu sudah ada ditangannya saat itu. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan marah dalam diriku karenanya. Tidak seharusnya dia mengabaikanku. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkannya. Ah dia begitu cantik. Dia sempurna.

Akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupku ini. Kim Yesung kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Ya, itulah takdirmu. Menjadi milik Choi Siwon. Akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan mengabaikanku lagi.

Setelah hari itu aku selalu menantikan kedatangannya. Karena dia, aku lebih banyak melamun saat bekerja. Dia orang pertama yang membuatku bekerja dengan sangat tidak tenang. Bosku yang menyebalkan itu jadi lebih sering menegurku karenanya. Aku rasa pria tua itu tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada orang sesempurna Kim Yesung.

Setelah 2 minggu menunggunya akhirnya sore itu dia datang lagi kemari. Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang kerja. Dia tidak tersenyum seperti hari itu, mungkin pekerjaannya hari ini terlalu melelahkan. Dia berjalan melewatiku dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalku.

Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak boleh tidak mengenaliku. Memikirkan itu membuatku takut.

Aku menunggunya sampai dia selesai membayar semua bukunya di kasir. Saat ia keluar, aku mengikutinya, tentu saja dalam jarak yang dapat aku pastikan aman. Dia tidak boleh tahu aku membuntutinya.

Ternyata tempat tinggalnya tidak begitu jauh dari toko tempatku bekerja. Hanya sekitar 5 blok. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tidak begitu mewah di pusat kota.

Begitu mengetahui dimana tempat ia tinggal, setiap hari aku selalu pergi kesana untuk sekedar melihatnya, memotretnya atau bahkan merekamnya dalam sebuah video. Aku hanya mengamatinya dari jauh. Aku tahu aku hanyalah seorang pengecut, tidak ada keberanian dalam diriku untuk menampakkan wajahku di hadapannya. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. Tapi suatu saat pasti akan aku lakukan. Ya, pasti.

Kegiatan membuntuti Yesung benar-benar menyita waktuku. Aku mengabaikan diriku sendiri dan pekerjaanku untuk itu. Dan tentu saja bosku yang menyebalkan makin marah karenanya. Akhirnya dia memecatku setelah 10 hari aku absen.

Aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Yesung pasti juga bisa memakluminya. Toh apa yang aku lakukan adalah untuk dia. Apa yang aku lakukan adalah bentuk dari rasa cintaku yg tak terhingga untuknya.

Semakin lama aku semakin rakus. Aku mulai merasa tidak puas hanya dengan memperhatikannya dari jauh ataupun sekedar melihat foto dan video yang aku ambil diam-diam. Harus lebih dekat lagi. Lebih dekat. Aku harus bisa tinggal bersamanya.

Sekarang yang perlu aku ketahui adalah lantai dan di kamar apartemen mana ia berada.

Aku bertanya pada seorang _security _tentang Yesung dan apartemennya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Dia menolak untuk memberitahuku. Itu membuatku marah. Sangat marah.

Jadi aku mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakuku dan mengancamnya. Tapi dia tetap tak mau mengatakannya. Aku mulai menyerang dan berhasil melukai lengannya hingga berdarah. Saat aku hampir menancapkan pisau ke dadanya, dengan penuh rasa takut ia mulai buka mulut, memberitahuku informasi yg aku butuhkan. Tsk bodoh, seharusnya dia katakan sejak tadi.

Aku tertawa senang setelah tahu dengan lebih tepat dimana Yesungku tinggal. Dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah aku pergi dari sana.

Keesokan harinya aku menyelinap masuk ke gedung apartemen itu lagi. Heh, penjagaan disini payah. Dan aku merasa sangat beruntung karenanya.

Sangat mudah untuk bisa menemukan apartemen Yesung. Lebih membahagiakan lagi karena ternyata tidak perlu password untuk membukanya. Apartemen ini masih menerapkan cara kuno ternyata, pintunya hanya perlu dibuka dengan kunci biasa. Dan aku sangat ahli dalam melakukan hal seperti ini, jadi aku bisa masuk ke dalam dengan mudah.

Ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku berada di tempat dimana Yesung tinggal. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara di dalam sini. Udara yang sama yang dihirup Yesung.

Aku menyentuh setiap benda dalam ruangan itu dengan ujung jemariku. Merasakan sentuhan Yesung yang tertinggal disana.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menghirup bau tubuh Yesung yang melekat disana. Begitu memabukkan.

Saat itu mataku menangkap sebuah gambar tidak menyenangkan dalam figura diatas meja nakas. Seorang lelaki asing memeluk Yesungku dari belakang dan mereka tertawa bahagia kearah kamera. Melihatnya darahku berdesir, ada suatu perasaan marah dalam diriku yang meluap-luap. Laki-laki itu, akan aku cari nama dan keberadaannya. Laki-laki yang memeluk Yesungku begitu intim, akan aku pastikan tangan itu tak akan lagi mampu dia gunakan untuk menyentuh _namja_-ku.

Tapi sebelum itu, Yesung tidak boleh tahu aku ada disini. Tidak untuk sekarang. Aku harus menyembunyikan diri darinya untuk saat ini.

Mataku berkeliaran mencari tempat persembunyian. Pandanganku akhirnya mengarah pada dinding atas dekat dengan langit-langit apartemen.

Sebuah ruangan kecil memanjang yang tertutup jeruji besi rapat berbentuk persegi. Saluran udara gedung ini.

Tidak sulit untuk membuka penutupnya. Segera aku naik keatas dan bersembunyi disana.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku menyeringai senang. Akhirnya aku dan Yesung akan tinggal bersama.

::

:::

::

Tinggal disini benar-benar membuatku senang meski aku harus bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang tidak nyaman.

Aku sudah mengenali semua kebiasaannya dengan sangat baik. Aku selalu memperhatikannya.

Aku menyukai senyumannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya akan terangkat keatas, melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sempurna. Kedua mata indahnya pun seakan ikut tersenyum saat itu.

Tapi tidak, bukan hanya itu. Tentu saja aku tidak hanya menyukai senyumannya.

Aku menyukai tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku, yang pasti akan terasa sangat pas dan sempurna saat aku memeluknya.

Aku menyukai tangan kecil dan jemarinya yang mungil, yang pasti akan terasa sangat pas dan sempurna dalam genggamanku.

Aku menyukai wajahnya yang cantik dan kekanakan, yang terlihat begitu menawan di mataku.

Aku menyukai bibirnya yang penuh dan berbentuk seperti hati, yang seakan-akan mengundang untuk diraup dalam sebuah ciuman.

Lalu aku juga menyukai mata itu. Mata yang memancarkan kehangatan dan mampu menyampaikan kebaikan hati.

Ketika kami pertama kali bertemu dan bertatap mata, aku bisa merasakan getaran di dadaku karena matanya itu selain karena senyumnya yang menawan.

Namun sayang, akhir-akhir ini mata indahnya justru memancarkan kegelisahan dan ketakutan. Takut? Gelisah? Ada apa? Apakah tidak cukup ada aku yang selalu mengawasi dan melindunginya?

Aku selalu ada untuknya. Ketika dia tertidur. Ketika dia makan. Ketika dia menonton film favoritnya. Ketika dia membaca novel cinta kesukaannya. Ketika dia sibuk bekerja dengan laptopnya. Aku selalu ada untuknya. Ya meskipun dia tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi tetap saja, apa yang perlu dia cemaskan? Ah baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti kecemasan macam apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi maafkan aku, Yesungie, Choi Siwon ini belum bisa mengatakan atau memperlihatkannya. Bersabarlah, sayang.

Hari ini, sejak sore aku bersembunyi di bawah ranjangnya. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Seperti biasa aku sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, sekecil apapun itu. Ketika malam semakin larut dan aku yakin dia sudah terlelap, aku keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku memandanginya ketika ia tertidur, cukup lama aku melakukan itu. Lalu aku merasa, memandanginya saja tidak cukup bagiku. Harus lebih dekat. Kubelai wajahnya dengan punggung tanganku. Halus. Sempurna. Dia sangat sempurna.

Dia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, tapi aku cukup yakin dia tak akan terbangun. Saat terlanjur hanyut dalam alam mimpi dia akan sulit sekali dibangunkan. Tapi hal apa yang membuat tidurnya malam ini terganggu? Masihkah karena kegelisahan dan ketakutan yang sama? Ah ingin sekali aku merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku. Itu pasti akan membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman.

Dia mulai mengigau menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang. Dan nama yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku tercekat.

Kim Kibum.

Lelaki itu. Apa itu nama dari lelaki yang sama yang memeluk Yesung di foto itu? Ya aku yakin itu pasti dia. Kim Yesung adalah milik Choi Siwon. Tidak seharusnya lelaki lain memiliki hak atas dirinya. Lelaki sialan itu. Aku pastikan esok hari aku akan mendapatkan alamat lelaki itu lalu menghabisinya.

Esok hari. Ya esok hari saat matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dan Yesungku akan terbangun dari peraduannya dan kembali keluar dari apartemen ini untuk menjalani rutinitasnya. Saat itu akupun akan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku ini dan memburu Kim Kibum.

Dan sudah aku putuskan, esok hari setelah aku menyingkirkan Kim Kibum dari kehidupan kami, aku akan muncul di hadapannya. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat penasaran dan ingin melihatku, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak akan lagi bersembunyi dalam lubang saluran udara, kolong tempat tidur ataupun ruangan kerjanya.

Seperti halnya aku yang mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, aku juga akan mengijinkannya untuk lebih mengenalku.

Tentu saja dia harus mengenalku. Bukankah kami akan hidup berdua dalam dunia kami yang penuh cinta ini? Kami akan saling memiliki satu sama lain. Dia dan aku. Sepasang anak manusia yang saling berbagi kasih.

Aku sangat mencintainya. Diapun mencintaiku. Ya, dia mencintaiku kan? Aku tau dia mencintaiku. Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum kepadaku, aku tahu dia pasti mencintaiku. Dia hanya belum sepenuhnya menyadarinya. Tapi saat aku muncul di hadapannya, aku yakin dia akan mulai sadar bahwa perasaan kami sama.

Ah saat ini dia pasti tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pengagum rahasianya ini.

Dia pasti tidak sabar ingin tahu seperti apa wajah dari lelaki yang terlalu mencintanya ini.

Dia pasti tidak sabar ingin melihat orang yang selama seminggu ini telah tinggal bersamanya dalam apartemennya meskipun dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Ini benar-benar sangat mendebarkan.

::

:::

::

Hari ini Yesung bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia juga agak tergesa-gesa. Aku tidak suka melihatnya begini. Karena diburu waktu dia bahkan tidak sempat sarapan ataupun minum kopi. Aku takut dia akan jatuh sakit.

Aku memandang kepergiannya dengan sedih. Seandainya boleh, aku ingin mencium keningnya lalu mengatakan 'semoga harimu menyenangkan'.

Aku segera keluar dari persembunyianku, sebuah lemari berkisi yang diletakkan di ruang tengah. Ruangan di dalam lemari lebih luas daripada lubang saluran udara. Jadi aku merasa lebih nyaman. Dan lagi, Yesung hampir tidak pernah membukanya, jadi ini benar-benar aman.

Sekarang aku harus mencari tahu tentang Kim Kibum.

Aku tahu Yesungku sangat pelupa. Dia mencatat segala hal dalam sebuah buku kecil atau _diary_. Dan aku tahu dia punya sebuah buku kecil dengan _cover _berwarna coklat tua tempat dia mencatat banyak nama, lengkap dengan nomor telepon dan alamat.

Aku mencari buku itu dengan menggeledah ruang kerja Yesung. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukannya.

Aku tersenyum senang setelah membaca alamat Kim Kibum yang tertera disana. Tidak begitu jauh. Ini sangat bagus.

Aku bergegas keluar dan menuju area parkir. Sebuah mobil menjadi incaranku disana. Tidak sulit untuk mencurinya. Ah hidupku begitu luar biasa dan penuh dengan kemudahan.

Aku memacu mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh. 15 menit aku habiskan di jalanan menuju apartemen Kim Kibum.

Setibanya di gedung apartemen aku langsung naik keatas. Apartemen nomor 124 di lantai 12. Aku mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian seseorang membuka pintu. Wajah yang familiar. Wajah yang sama dengan seseorang di foto Yesung. Wajah dari orang yang berani menyentuh dan memeluk Yesungku.

Mengingat foto itu membuatku panas. Darahku mendidih karena rasa cemburu dan marah. Tapi aku mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Apa kau pacar Yesung?" Aku bertanya langsung padanya tanpa basa-basi.

Dia mengernyitkan dahi, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aku teman Yesung..."

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dia masih bertanya padaku dengan penuh rasa curiga.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengijinkanku masuk lebih dulu?"

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dengan ragu-ragu dia menepi sedikit dari pintu masuk untuk memberiku jalan. Dan aku dengan senang hati melangkah kedalam.

"Kau punya apartemen yang bagus. Lebih bagus dari milik Yesung. Apa kau tidak merasa apartemen Yesung terlalu sederhana?" ujarku sembari mempersilahkan diriku sendiri untuk duduk di sofa apartemen itu.

Kibum hanya berdiri, dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menyipitkan mata -masih penuh dengan rasa curiga- kearahku. "Aku sudah memintanya untuk tinggal disini, tapi dia menolak. Yesung adalah orang yang sangat mandiri."

"Ya, aku sangat tahu itu, Kim Kibum. Percayalah..."

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dan apa keperluanmu?"

"Aku berkunjung kesini karena aku membencimu." Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Dengan mata penuh kebencian aku menatapnya. Lalu perlahan aku mendekatinya.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Ya, aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Orang yang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Yesungku. Orang yang pernah menyentuh dan memeluk Yesungku dengan tangan kotornya. Aku sangat membenci orang itu! Akan aku bunuh orang yang menjadi penghalangku. Akan kubunuh kau, Kim Kibum!" teriakku marah lalu menerjangnya.

Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dan memukulku. Tapi tubuhku sedikit lebih besar darinya, dan aku dikendalikan oleh rasa benci dan amarah yang besar. Jadi ketika ia menyerangku balik, aku membanting tubuhnya.

Dia mengerang kesakitan karenanya. Tapi itu tak menghentikanku untuk tidak melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan ke tubuhnya. Dia menggapai dan menarik kakiku hingga terjatuh, lalu segera naik keatasku dan melayangkan tinju ke wajahku. Berhasil untuk beberapa kali. Tapi aku kembali membalik keadaan. Aku menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuhku, segera aku berada diatasnya, lalu menghujani wajah dan tubuhnya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi, tanpa henti, dan lama.

"Mati kau Kim Kibum!" teriakku keras, antara marah dan senang melihat Kibum sudah tak berdaya, dia tak lagi punya kekuatan untuk melawan.

Sekarang aku harus menuntaskannya. Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mencari pisau, itu akan membantuku benar-benar melenyapkan Kim Kibum.

Bingo. Aku menemukan pisau yang bagus dan tajam.

Dengan seringai lebar aku kembali menghampirinya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba aku mengernyit melihat sekelilingku. Hmm, terlalu berantakan. Ini tidak bagus. Bagaimana kalau Yesungku nanti datang?

Aku putuskan untuk menyeret tubuh Kibum ke kamarnya. Aku sedang berbaik hati untuk mengakhiri nyawa seseorang di tempat favoritnya. Dia pasti bahagia bisa tidur selamanya di kamarnya sendiri.

::

:::

::

**Yesung's POV**

Akhir-akhir ini perasaanku tidak enak. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasa seakan-akan aku sedang diawasi. Menggelikan, bahkan di tempat tinggalku sendiri aku merasa tidak aman.

Semua bermula sejak beberapa hari yg lalu. Ketika aku baru saja pulang dari kantor dan memasuki apartemen, selang beberapa saat aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang bersin.

Dari sumber suaranya itu seperti berasal dari saluran udara. Aku rasa aku hanya salah dengar, tidak mungkin kan ada seseorang di saluran udara gedung. Meskipun ruangan sempit itu cukup setidaknya untuk satu orang berada di dalamnya, tapi tetap saja itu akan sangat tidak nyaman dan tidak masuk akal. Aku rasa terlalu banyak melihat film horor mulai membuatku paranoid.

Awalnya aku kira seperti itu. Tapi esok harinya aku kembali menemukan hal aneh terjadi di apartemenku. Beberapa benda bergeser ataupun berpindah dari tempat yang seharusnya. Hari selanjutnya sikat gigi dan sisir di kamar mandiku menghilang entah kemana, padahal aku baru saja memakainya di pagi hari.

Semua hal aneh ini membuatku gelisah dan ketakutan.

Namun aku masih mencoba untuk menyingkirkan segala pikiran buruk dari kepalaku. Aku mencoba sangat keras untuk itu. Tapi ketakutanku seperti menjadi nyata pada suatu malam. Saat aku tertidur dan mengalami mimpi buruk, sesaat kemudian aku merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh wajahku. Tangan itu terasa dingin.

Saat itu aku tidak langsung membuka mata. Rasa takut dalam diriku seakan memaksaku agar tetap memejamkan mata. Mungkin jika aku berpura-pura masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya, dia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padaku.

Ya Tuhan, seandainya saat ini Kibum bisa berada disini untuk menemani dan melindungiku. Kibum. Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan namanya. Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan? Dia tidak akan menyakitiku ataupun Kibum kan? Tidak, dia tidak tahu siapa Kibum. Jadi tidak akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

Besok aku akan berbicara pada _security__._ Aku akan meminta mereka memeriksa semua ruangan dalam apartemen ini. Semuanya. Bahkan termasuk saluran udara itu.

::

:::

::

Pagi ini aku berencana menemui pihak keamanan gedung sebelum berangkat kerja. Aku ingin sedikit bertanya dan meminta tolong. Jadi hari ini aku bangun lebih awal dan terburu-buru. Secepatnya aku ingin keluar dari sini.

Di lobi ada seorang _security _yang sedang berjaga. Namanya Kang Daesung, aku cukup mengenalnya. Aku mulai mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seseorang bertanya tentang kamar apartemenmu. Aku tidak memberinya informasi apa-apa karena dia terlihat mencurigakan, tapi dia lalu mengeluarkan pisau dan menyerangku. Dia hampir saja membunuhku, jadi terpaksa aku mengatakannya. Maafkan aku Yesung-ssi."

Tubuhku bergetar takut mendengarkan pernyataan dari Daesung. Ternyata selama ini rasa takut dan gelisah yang aku rasakan bukan tanpa alasan, itu benar-benar wujud dari kewaspadaan dan pertahanan diri alamiku.

"Se-seperti apa orang itu?"

"Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas, tapi dia tinggi dan agak berantakan. Sepertinya sudah beberapa hari dia tidak bercukur."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa diawasi, Daesung-ssi. Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk memeriksa apartemenku?"

"Akan aku lakukan. Aku dan Youngbae akan memeriksa apartemenmu secara menyeluruh. Aku rasa ini semua berhubungan dengan orang itu, jadi sedikit banyak ini juga karena kesalahanku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf Yesung-ssi." Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat kearahku.

"Sudahlah Daesung-ssi, kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah disini. Tolong periksa saja apartemenku dengan baik," pintaku.

"Untuk sementara ini mungkin aku tidak akan kembali kesini. Aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu. Terus terang ini membuatku sangat takut," ujarku menambahi.

"Baiklah, Yesung-ssi. Aku akan melakukan permintaanmu."

Awalnya aku akan pergi ke kantor, baru setelah pulang nanti aku akan berbicara pada Kibum agar mengijinkanku menginap di apartemennya. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku sudah sangat tidak enak. Firasatku sangat buruk tentang Kibum. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mendatanginya sekarang juga.

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai ke apartemen Kibum dengan mengendarai mobil.

Setelah memasukkan password, aku segera melangkah masuk ke apartemen. Sepi sekali. Dia bilang hari ini dia tidak ada kegiatan. Apa sekarang dia sedang pergi?

Aku berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil minum sementara menunggu Kibum pulang. Tapi seseorang yang duduk di kursi meja makan dan menatap kearahku membuatku terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau akan kesini, sayang," ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Senyuman di wajahnya yang seperti sudah berhari-hari tidak dicukur itu terlihat mengerikan untukku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku sambil menekan rasa takut dalam diriku.

"Tidak mungkin kau lupa padaku, Yesungie. Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku Choi Siwon, yang bekerja di toko buku dan membantumu menemukan sebuah buku. Kau ingat?" tanyanya bersemangat sambil tersenyum.

Dia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekat kearahku. Semakin ia mendekat semakin aku memundurkan langkah. Senyumnya memudar, dan aku menangkap tatapan penuh luka di matanya saat aku melakukan itu.

Aku tidak yakin siapa orang ini sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu ingat, yang jelas dia pasti tidak waras. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. "Kibum. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Dia penghalang bagi cinta kita Yesung, jadi aku menyingkirkannya." Dia kembali tersenyum.

Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Aku berlari kearah kamar dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Segera saja aku dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yg mengerikan.

Kim Kibum, kekasihku, mati terkapar ditengah genangan darah dengan pisau yang masih tertancap di dadanya.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Airmata kesedihan, kemarahan dan ketakutan yang tercampur menjadi satu. Ya Tuhan, apa ini?

"Kenapa menangis sayang? Apa ini airmata bahagia?" Dia berbisik di telingaku. Kedua lengannya melingkar memelukku dari belakang.

Iblis. Dia pasti iblis. Hanya iblis yang mampu melakukan hal gila ini. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan iblis ini. Sekarang apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

**E N D**

****r3diavolo89****

**A/N: **Halo halo lama tidak berjumpa. Ada reader yang kangen gak? XD ga yaudah u,u

Curhat dikit.. Aku miris bgt liat jumlah ff Yewon disini T.T (di tempat lain sama aja sih sebenernya) karena itu buat YeWonDay ini aku nyoba posting lagi disini meskipun telat. Maaf.

FF ini sebenarnya ga cocok buat ngrayain hari macam YeWonday kayak gini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku udah lamaaaa banget pengen bikin cerita model begini, jadi posting seadanya ya.. Trus FF ini juga beberapa hari yang lalu udah aku posting menjadi 3 bagian di FB sebenarnya. Dan setelah digabung dan melakukan editing besar-besaran akhirnya aku posting disini. Makasih banget ama **Julia **atas bantuannya! love you dek *cium kening*

FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita Creepypasta yang judulnya "Dear Abby" dan salah satu kejadian tentang penghuni gelap di sebuah rumah yang terekam oleh kamera cctv.

Untuk judul FF credited to Dashboard Confenssional's song - Vindicated.


End file.
